Virtual against reality
by Anime Kitty xxxx
Summary: Just a nice romance story for Kirito and Asuna :)


Not been on fanfiction for a while due to a broken laptop so im sorry to any of my followers or reviews who are following my fanfiction, "Mates" for twilight, I will be getting back to it ASAP! Anyway...

One shot for sword art online. Pairing: Asuna and kirito.

Basically just a bit of fluff and some smut. The fanfiction is set when kirito and Asuna had taken time off from The Knights of the Blood Oath. Hope you enjoy

It was long gone dark and yet Kirito stayed awake. Lying in his warm cosy bed with Asuna held tight against his chest, he couldn't help but think about his time in SAO. Memories flashed before his eyes of the first day he had been trapped in SAO, fighting alongside Asuna for the first time and defeating their first boss, of Sache and how he failed to protect his old guild...leading them to their brutal deaths. Shuddering, Kirito tightened his hold even more on Asuna, who merely made a light sigh in her sleep, unconsciously cuddling further into Kirito's broad chest.

_"__I cant let that happen to her...I cant lose her, I will do anything I can to protect you Asuna. I promise that" _

Kissing her gently on top of her head, Kirito's lips lingered for a few minutes as he took in his wife's scent and how soft her hair felt against his face. Stroking her side with his fingers, Asuna squirmed only slightly and made a little scrunched up face as though she could feel the ticklish sensation in her sleep. Chuckling quietly, Kirito ceased his moving fingers and continued to gaze down at the beauty he held in his arms. Asuna meant the world to him, he would do anything to make sure she survives SAO and get back to the real world...and yet that thought filled him with sorrow...the thought of returning to the real world and leaving the virtual world behind was...terrifying to say the least. He had grown accustomed to this style of living, battling monsters, learning to survive...being married.

Eyes widening, Kirito brought Asuna closer, _"__What if...our relationship is only real in the virtual world...What if when...or if...we return to the real world...I lose her...I never see her again..."_

Shaking his head, Kirito swallowed hard and made a vow that if they return to the real world he would find Asuna and marry her once more, no questions asked. He loved her...

"Asuna..." Whispering her name was a silent comfort for Kirito, just hearing her name calmed him down and lessoned any anger or sadness or worry he felt in any situation, when Asuna was near he was fine, he could cope, he could take on the world knowing he had her to always be there, his only source of light in the dark times they lived.

"Asuna...If we make it back to the real world, I promise we'll be happy. We'll get a house just like this, and get married and have as many kids as we want, We'll be happy forever. Lets be together always." As though she heard him, Asuna's face formed a slight smile, but he knew she was asleep due to the even rising and falling of her chest, saying something like that would normally make her go embarrassed and stutter.

Smiling to himself, Kirito allowed his eyes to close and fell asleep, holding his beautiful wife close to his chest so he could protect her, even in sleep.

_Looking around himself, Kirito readied himself for an attack. The forest was dark, he could barely see past his own nose, the silence made him tense in anticipation. _

_Snap._

_Spinning around to face the other end of the forest, Kirito scanned the area, trying to see any slight movement in the shadows. Listening intensely, he flicked his eyes upwards to see the night sky held no stars, no light to comfort him._

_Why was he here in the first place, in the dark, alone in a forest. Why was he here, he should be home, in bed, holding Asuna..._

_Asuna..._

_"__Asuna..." Kirito whispered, narrowing his eyes. Remembering her delicate gorgeous face with her adorable smile made Kirito widen his eyes. Spinning to face his left, Kirito called out in panic, "Asuna! Asuna!"__He listened to see if he would get a response, why wasn't she there with him, they never separated, they were always together. Always..._

_"__Asuna! Answer me!" Feeling his heart speed up as another snap came from far behind him, Kirito turned around, eyes filled with panic and worry. Where was she..._

_"__Kirito!" Snapping his head in the direction Asuna's voice travelled from, Kirito called back, "Asuna! Where are you? Are you hurt?" _

_"__Kirito! Help me!" That was all it took. Kirito ran in the direction of her voice, panic was evident on his face, fear for his wife, fear for what lay ahead for him..._

_He didn't realise how long he had ran for, but he carried on, panting as he picked up speed, not taking notice as it began to rain._

_Soon he found himself in a field after exiting the forest. Just a plain grass field, the night sky still held no stars as he searched for any sign of Asuna or any danger._

_"__Asuna!" He called out, becoming desperate to hold his wife and get them home, "Asuna! Answer me!"_

_"__Kirito..." Turning to face his right, his eyes widened in shock. There stood Asuna, naked, everything on display right before his eyes. Snapping out it, Kirito ran towards his wife, when he reached her, he looked down at her, "Asuna what the hell? Why are you naked? Put this on!" Taking off his black jacket, Kirito draped it around his shivering wife, he merely looked at him with wide eyes, those beautiful golden eyes that always made him feel dizzy..._

_"__Asuna, where are your clothes?" He asked carefully, whilst looking around wary._

_"__I...I...I...I don't...Ki-Kirito..." Asuna stuttered, her eyes filling with tears. In fear, Kirito took Asuna into his arms, holding her tight, shushing her as he stroked her hair in soothing motions._

_"__Asuna...Please...what happened..."_

_"__Kirito..."_

_"__Asuna?"_

_"__Go."_

_"__What?" Pushing her away gently, Kirito held her at arms length. Narrowing his eyes, he searched her face, "What do you mean go?"_

_"__Go."_

_"__Stop saying that! Tell me whats going on!" Shaking her roughly, Kirito tightened his grip on her arms, knowing it would hurt her slightly, but at that moment, all he cared about was getting her home, "Your talking nonsense. Just come home with me, everything will be fine..."_

_"__No!" Trying to free herself, Asuna struggled against him, "Go krito! Just go!"_

_"__Asuna! Fuck sake!" He yelled in her face, trying to keep her still, "Asuna! What the hell-"_

_Before Kirito could finish, a whistle like sound travelled through the air and before Kirito could react, an arrow pierced his back. Letting go of Asuna, Kirito fell to the ground, yelping in pain. Reaching behind himself, he yanked the arrow out, holding it in front of his eyes, blood covered the tip. "What the fuck..."_

_"__I told you to go!" Asuna yelled as tears flowed down her face, "They'll kill you!"_

_"__Who?"_

_"__The Knights of the blood Oath...Kirito...go!"_

_"__Im not leaving you!" Kirito yelled, trying to ignore the pleading Asuna sent him with her eyes._

_"__Kirito..," Putting her hands against his cheeks, she kissed him on the forehead, "My brave Kirito, please be strong, don't let anyone hurt you, always be yourself, carry on and win the game, Get back to the real world, be safe...Dont die please, Kirito please, you cant die here," Her voice broak as she sniffled, bringing her face closer to his she put their foreheads together, "I love you Kirto. My husband, my hero. Kirito...you promised to protect me. I did the same." _

_Before he could react, Asuna's eyes flicked upwards, and he ended up on his back with her covering him. The sound of a knife plunging into skin was heard. Eyes widening, hands shaking, Kirito locked eyes with Asuna, who gazed back, mouth only slightly open, fear in her eyes._

_"__Kirito...Im sorry, but run...Please...when I die, push me away, and run...p-p-please..." _

_"__Asuna! Asuna!"_

_Shaking her slumped body Kirito felt the tears fall, he couldn't lose her!_

_"__Asuna! No! ASUNA!"_

"Asuna! Asuna!" Kirito yelled out in his sleep, kicking and thrashing around the bed, Asuna tried to pin him beneath her, finally tired of trying to wake him up, Asuna slapped his cheek, causing Kirito's eyes to snap open, his right cheek bright red. Eyes filled with panic, Kirito panted, sweat covered his body as he gazed up at Asuna, who gazed back down with worry.

"Kirito..you were having another nightmare..." She stroked the cheek she had slapped and used her other to move his fringe to the side, taking note at how warm he felt, "Kirito...my darling what happened..."

Shaking his head, Kirito sat up knocking Asuna backwards slightly. Grasping her, Kirito held her tight against his chest, muttering that he loved her, to never leave him again. Sighing, Asuna decided to not press it, Kiritos nightmares often involved her, she knew he loved her and he always feared she would die or he would lose her in some way. However this worry was going to drive him insane...

"Sssshhh Kirito, hey...its alright now, Kirito, Im here...ssshhhh..." Holding him tight, Asuna put on her calm soothing voice, knowing it would help kirito's frantic state, it was obvious to her the nightmare had left him shaken. "Come now, Kirito, stop it. Im still here and always will be, we'll both be ok as long as we stay together, thats what you always tell me.."

"I love you Asuna...you know that right?" Kirito whispered as he looked down at her, eyes still haunted.

"Of course I do Kirito, and you better know I love you, baka..." Asuna smiled teasingly, whilst stroking Kirito's arm and squeezing gently when Kirito chuckled.

"Such a lovely to call me."

"Baka."

"Shut up you." Kirito said teasingly back and poked Asuna on the cheek, making her scruch her face up. Kirito chuckled.

"You know, you look like a rabbit when you do that. So cute..."

"Ahhhh don't call me that! Baka!"

"Awww but Asuna you are!" Kirito laughed and brought Asuna close to him whilst she turned beat red, it was an adorable sight as she muttered curse words under her breath. "Hmm you know Asuna...I've just realised...your naked..."

There was a few moments of silence, but Kirito soon found himself pushed on the floor, "Ow! Asuna!"

"You...you pervet!" Asuna exclaimed as she blushed trying to hide herself under the covers.

Now laughing even more, Kirito stood up and took note of how Asuna's eyes travelled down his naked body, settling on his cock.

"You're not complaining really Asuna.." Smirking in amusement and arousal, Kirito pushed the nightmare to the back of his mind and focused only on Asuna, who was trying to focus on anything but him.

"Kirito..." She whispered in shyness, looking down at the bed covers that covered her body. "I-I...I love your body...I would never complain...you're beautiful..."

"That my dear is you..." Kirito said lovingly as he climbed back onto the bed, and getting under the covers to lay beside Asuna, who soon buried her head in his broad chest. He shivered as he felt her delicate fingers trace along his collarbone and travel downwards and along his abbs. Inhaling a breath when she subtly touched his nipples.

Looking down at Asuna, Kirito kissed the top of her head and raised her chin with his hand and smiled when they met each other's gazes. "You are so beautiful..." Kirito whispered and captured Asuna's lips with his own, locking his arms around her so she couldn't escape, holding her in place against his body, where she belonged.

Laying her hands flat against his chest, Asuna kissed Kirito as passionately as he was kissing her, soon feeling a slight nip on her lip, Kirito asking for entrance. Allowing Kirito's tongue to enter her mouth, she met his with her own, their tongues battling against each other, dancing together...creating more excitement for them both. Kirito drove his tongue deeper into Asuna's mouth, causing her to lean back and Kirito to lean forwards, his left hand moving to cup the back of her head as the over ran up and down her back and occasionally brushing her arse which made Asuna moan in pleasure.

Asuna managed to get one arm free and ran her hand through Kirito's hair aggressively, tugging at times, making Kirito become rougher with his kissing. After a few more seconds, Kirito pulled away, panting. Smirking at Asuna's breathless state he bent his head and began kissing Asuna's swan-like neck, suckling on the more sensitive spots.

Moaning in pleasure, Asuna ran her hands up and down Kiritos back, leaving marks with her nails that only caused Kirito to increase the pressure he put on her neck.

"Kirito...Oh Kirito..." Asuna moaned in pleasure and gripped onto her husband as he flipped her onto her back. Getting on top Kirito looked down at Asuna, her arms around his neck. Bending down, Kirito balanced on his arms, lifting one to stroke Asuna's hair. Leaning into his touch, Asuna smiled, her cheeks flushed.

"How did I become this lucky?"

"Kirito?"

"Your everything to me Asuna...Fuck, I love you." Kirito whispered huskily and bent down, capturing Asuna's lips once more, swallowing her reply. Closing their eyes, both lost themselves as their tongues battled once more, happy to lose themselves to each other and ignore the world.

Pulling back only slightly, Kirito kissed down Asuna's neck, causing her to release him and bring her arms near her hand, one gripping the pillow as she bit her lip.

Once off her neck, Kirito carried on kissing every inch of her. Travelling along her shoulders and collarbone, Kirito nipped here and there, receiving a slight gasp. Moving down her, Kirito trailed his tongue down asuna's sides, causing her to squirm from pleasure and the ticklish sensation.

"Kirito, that tickles."

"Uh huh." Kirito grunted, smirking as Asuna blushed. Travelling back up her chest, Kirito moved towards Asuna's right nipple and traced his tongue around it in slow circles. Watching for Asuna's reaction, he was satisfied to see her gazing back at him, the want for him evident in her eyes. Kirito nibbled he nipple as he took it into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Becoming rougher, Kirito tightened his mouth around the nipple as he suckled on it hard, enjoying the sound of his name being moaned by Asuna. Pulling back only slightly, he flicked the nipple multiple times with his tongue, back and forth, knowing it drove his wife crazy.

Asuna bucked her hips, "Kirito...please..."

"Not yet my love." He whispered and kissed his way to her other nipple, giving it the same attention he gave the other, satisfied when he was given the same reaction as before. "Please Kirito, I-I-I need you..."

"Sssshhh just enjoy me pleasuring you..."

Whimpering in need, Asuna closed her eyes as she felt Kirito travel down her belly, stopping when he watched her belly button.

Kirito smirked and poked his tongue into her belly button and licked around the inside, receiving a tiny squeal from Asuna who blushed at her out burst. "Im sorry..."

Without replying, Kirito pulled away and locked eyes with Asuna, pulling himself up so they were face to face, he enjoyed the feeling of being above her, having her laying under him sent a thrill through his body, "Dont say sorry ever again for reacting to pleasure. I want you to scream, whimper, squeal as quiet or as loud as you want, I love hearing you call out my name, knowing its only me who can and will ever touch you. Asuna your MINE. No one elses, you hear me?" Kirito whispered into her ear, pulling back to look into her face, which had a tiny shy smile on it.

"Yes...I hear you kirito, please take me as yours again..."

Kirito smiled, "With pleasure ma lady." Moving back down, Kirito suckled on Asuna's neck, purposefully leaving a mark as he pulled back. Marvelling at his work, he suckled the same spot rougher than before, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming out of Asuna as he danced his tongue around the mark. Pulling back, Kirito looked at Asuna, "Mine."

Moving down her body, Kirito positioned himself between Asuna's legs and gazed down at her pussy. Feeling possessive, Kirito flicked his eyes to Asuna, "You're so wet already...it feels good knowing Im the only one who has and will ever see you like this..."

"I-I-Im all yours Kirito...But-But please...I need you..."

Without replying, Kirito kissed the middle between Asuna's pussy and belly, teasing her as he kissed around her pussy lips, nipping the skin gently causing her to moan.

"Kirito I need you inside me...please..."

"Not yet. I want to bring you close to cumming then fuck you hard until you're screaming my name..." Kirito said huskily, his messy hair making him look extremely sexy to Asuna. "Your so damn sexy Asuna...So beautiful, all of you is beautiful..."

Kirito prevented Asuna from replying as he poked her clit with his tongue, enjoying the taste of her, salty yet sweet, Strange combination but made her even more perfect, if that were possible.

"I love the taste of you..."

Using his hands to open up Asuna's lips, her plunged into her pussy, licking the clit vigorously.

"Oh! Kirito! Please...faster, kirito..." Moaning in pleasure, Asuna closed her eyes and gripped the pillow with one hand, the other gripped the bed.

Covering the clit with his mouth, Kirito continued to lick, every so often suckling the sensitive area, causing Asuna to squeal from the intense pleasure. He could feel she was close. Moving off the clit, he licked his way down her pussy and traced her hole with his tongue, going round and round teasingly causing his wife to squirm in anticipation. Entering her hole with his tongue, Kirito enjoyed the taste of her, drinking all of her as his tongue danced around, picking up speed as Asuna's moans became louder.

Travelling back to her clit, Kirito was quick with his fingers and put two into her hole, whilst still licking Asuna's throbbing clit.

Hitting the G spot, Asuna bucked her hips slightly, moaning his name. Adding a third finger, Kirito picked up speed and continued to go faster, harder and deeper, smirking over the clit as Asuna's pants became desperate.

"K-K-Kirito! Kirito!"

"Ready for me yet my dear?"

Unable to form words, Asuna gave a weak nod, relaxing slightly when Kirito pulled his fingers out of her, but blushed when she saw him eating her cum off his fingers.

Getting back on top of Asuna, Kirito gazed down at her, marvelling at how petite and innocent she still looked, despite her position.

Lining his cock up to her extrance, Asuna closed her eyes as she felt Kirito enter her, going deep. Gasping when he found the G spot, he captured her lips with his own, and straight away picked up speed, thrusting in and out repeatedly, as hard as he can, enjoying the muffled sounds of pleasure coming out of Asuna's mouth.

Pulling away to look into her face, Kirito felt Asuna put her arms around his make as she spread her legs further, allowing him to go deeper and gain more access.

"Kirito!" Asuna screamed, her pants coming short as she neared orgasm, it wasn't long till they would cum. She loved the feel of his big wide cock inside her, pounding her, making her his...

"I love making love to you Asuna, I love claiming you as mine. Damn it, Asuna your amazing...how does it feel to have my cock inside you? How does it feel to know Im the only one who will ever do this too you?"

"I-I-I love you too Kirito, I love the feel of your c-c-cock inside me, I want to feel you cum in me, please...i want you to be the only one who will ever t-touch me like this..."

"No one else will ever have you, your mine Asuna...from the day we met you were MINE..." Kiritos thrusts became harder and deeper but slowed in pace, causing Asuna to yelp at every thrust, gasping with need as she was close to cumming.

"Kirito...I-I-Im going to cum!" Asuna screamed as she came with Kirito's final thrust, this sending him over the edge and spilled inside Asuna, moaning as he felt Asuna's tighten around him as they cummed together.

After a few seconds, both were silent, only their panting could be heard. Locking gazes, Kirito came down to Asuna a little more so he could rest his forehead against hers, kissing her on the nose, Kirito used one hard to stroke Asuna's damp hair, she did the same to hip, moving his fringe out of his eyes.

"Kirito...I love you..." Smiling at Asuna, Kirito got beneath the covers and allowed Asuna to snuggle into his chest. Pulling her chin up, Kirito kissed her gently and slowly, both savouring each others tastes, trying to convey how much they love each other through a kiss.

"And I love you Asuna...my beautiful wife."

-3hours later-

"Kirito! Dinner." Kirito walked down the stairs and smiled when he saw Asuna curled up on their sofa, wearing only his shirt that went down just below her thighs, the sleeves were slightly too long for her, which just made her look adorable.

Sitting down beside her, Kirito picked up his sandwich and moaned in pure bliss when the taste hit his tongue. "You are simply the best cook ever..."

Giggling, Asuna took a bite of hers, "Anything to keep you happy."

Smiling as they ate, Asuna stood and took the plates away when done and came back to find Kirito looking at her with an odd smile.

"What is it?" She asked nervously tugging on the sleeves of Kirito's shirt, blushing when he stood. Without replying, Asuna squealed in shock when she felt herself lifted into the air bridal style. Kirito cradled her against his chest, one up underneath her legs with his hand on her um, the other under her shoulders. "K-Kirito!"

"You're so damn cute!" Bending to kiss her forehead, he carried Asuna back up stairs, taking a couple of glances at her, smiling when he noticed she was blushing. "My dear you should be use to my little romantic gestures."

"Im never going to get use to them."

"Too bad love, because they are going to get more frequent." Winking at her, Kirito put Asuna on their bed and joined her, lying on top of her once again.

"Kirito?" Asuna questioned.

"Yes?"

"Baka." Laughing in amusement, Kirito shook his head and allowed a playful expression to take over his face.

"Oh is that what I am now?" As Kirito started tickling Asuna's sides, he laughed as she began squirming, her laugh music to his ears as his fingers worked their way up and down her sides, increasing in speed. When she tried getting away, he used one hand to pin both her wrists above her head, whilst he used the over to tickle her belly.

"Kirito! Stop!" Asuna said through laughter.

"Nope." Kirito laughed and let go of Asuna's wrist but soon was at her feet.

Squealing in surprise, Asuna couldn't stop the laughter from leaving her mouth she Kirito grabbed her feet and tickled them, his laughter also increasing as she tried to get way.

Ceasing his tickles Kirito wrapped his around Asuna's belly and brought her backwards falling into him. Bothe ending up as a heap in the middle of the bed.

Laying there panting, both smiled at each other, still laughing, cheeks flushed.

"You're so adorable when you laugh."

Giggling whilst shaking her head, Asuna put hand against Kirito's cheek. "You're look so smug."

"And why shouldn't I be? Im holding the worlds most beautiful girl in my arms." Nudging her nose with his, Kirito chuckled as Asuna blushed again at the complement and hid her head in his shoulder.

"Lets stay together forever Kirito..."

"I already promised Im not going to let you go." Sitting up, Kirito his legs and watched as Asuna sat in his lap, his arms snaking around her, holding her in place.

"You and me always then? Even when we return to the real world..."

"Yes..I promise I will find you there, we will marry and be happy like we are here. And I never break a promise to you..."

Asuna nodded and smiled, whilst looking up at Kirito. "I love you..."

"And I love you too."

I may have said its a once shot but I enjoyed writing the chapter. So ye, if people like this, or if i feel up to it i may make a second chapter


End file.
